Gibbs' Kids Part II
by H. Morgan
Summary: Morning at Gibbs' with his 'kids' while Tim is still recovering from the attack. Sequel to "Gibbs' Kids".


**Summary:** Morning at Gibbs' with his 'kids' while Tim is still recovering from the attack.  
**Categories:** Family. Sequel to _Gibbs' Kids_.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. Money not made, just fun.  
**Notes:** A few people asked for a sequel so here it is! It's short and I didn't really have much for it, just sort of wanted a little scene between Tony, Tim and Jimmy. There might be a part 3, not sure yet.

* * *

Gibbs was woken by the sound of voices traveling up the stairs. It took him a moment to remember that the night before he had found his team plus Abby and Jimmy Palmer bunking in his living room after an attack on one of their own. He took a moment to just listen to his 'kids' laughter filter up the stairs and through the hall into his bedroom. He could clearly make out Abby's loud voice and Ziva's more hushed tone. After a moment he realized they were the only two he could hear. None of the boys were making a sound. He figured that meant they were still sleeping until he heard moment from the guest bedroom.

That got him up out of bed as he slipped on the pair of jeans he had been wearing the day before and made his way to check on his youngest, hoping he hadn't just rolled onto his broken arm yet again. Gibbs could still remember waking every couple of hours to check on the younger man and rearrange his arm so he wasn't sleeping on it before returning to bed himself again. When he reached the open door and peeked inside it was to find Tim sitting up in bed. Jimmy was sitting next to him, checking over his many injuries while Tony stood off to the side, rummaging through Tim's overnight bag.

Jethro the dog sat at Tim's feet, his chin resting on Tim's knee while the young man ran his uninjured hand through the dog's fur. Gibbs fought the smile that was trying to form on his lips as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He knew his boys were fine but he still couldn't bring himself to head downstairs and see the damage the girls were having on his kitchen.

"Alright McGoo, how about we get you dressed and downstairs." Tony said as he turned towards Tim and Jimmy while holding a shirt and jeans from Tim's bag. "I'm sure Abby and Ziva have breakfast almost finished."

Tim nodded and looked up at the door. "Morning, Boss."

At Tim's greeting, Tony and Jimmy both turned to stare at Gibbs.

"Oh hey Boss." Tony smiled, "Just helping Probie get dressed cause he insists he eat downstairs with the rest of us."

Gibbs nodded but his gaze held with McGee's. "You sure?"

Tim nodded once again, "I don't want to be cooped up in a bedroom while I'm healing. Not that I don't appreciate everything you're all doing for me, because I do. I just don't want you all to have to wait on me hand and foot if I stay up here."

"It's not a problem, McGee." Gibbs replied. "We take care of our own."

"I know." Tim smiled, "But I can still walk and I promise I'll rest but I can do that just as easily downstairs on the couch as I can up here in bed. Besides, downstairs I'll have someone to talk too."

"We already told ya McGee," Tony said as he and Jimmy started to help Tim out of his sleepwear. "We'd be willing to sit up here with you if ya need to lie down."

"As long as he takes it easy and listens to whoever is with him, I don't see a problem with him being downstairs if he really wants to be." Jimmy spoke up as he adjusted the sling over Tim's neck for his arm.

"Ya got that, McGee?" Gibbs asked, agreeing with Jimmy as he had been about to say the same thing.

"Yes Boss." Tim nodded, "Thanks, Jimmy. You too, Tony."

"Thank us when we safely deposit you onto the couch." Tony joked as he helped Tim to stand.

It was a slow trek from the bedroom to the top of the stairs and they had to stop to allow Tim a moment. Sure he was still able to walk but from the attack his whole body was sore and hurting still. Tim knew that wasn't likely to change for a while and he was grateful for the painkillers the hospital had prescribed for him upon his release, but he still didn't like to take them.

Jimmy walked backwards in front of them while Tony kept to Tim's side. Neither of them were actually helping Tim walk but were there if he needed them. Gibbs followed behind with Jethro the dog at his side. By the time they made it down the stairs, Abby and Ziva were making their way through the living room with the food.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed, "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting; we were going to bring everything up to you!"

"It's okay Abs." Tim smiled as Tony and Jimmy helped him lower himself down onto the couch. "I wanted to be down here with everyone else."

Abby turned to Gibbs as Ziva and Jimmy started setting the food on the coffee table.

"Gibbs! He should be up in bed resting!"

"He's fine Abby. He wanted to be down here, I'm not going to stop him."

"Yeah Abby, besides we're all going to be here with him." Tony sat down next to Tim before anything else could argue and sat a plate of food in the other man's lap.

"Thanks Tony." Tim picked up his fork and started digging into the scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon.

It took a few minutes with everyone else settled down to eat for Abby to finally calm down about Tim being up and around at the moment. As they all ate breakfast Tony narrated the conversation, trying to keep it light and off the subject that had all been on their minds the last couple of days since the attack. When they had finally finished with their breakfast it was again Abby and Ziva would went to do the dishes while Jimmy got ready to leave. He had to be getting back to Breena but like Ducky, Gibbs knew the young M.E. assistant would be stopping by throughout the weekend to check on Tim.


End file.
